Oral hygiene products such as toothbrushes, toothpaste tubes and rinsing glasses can become contaminated with germs and chemicals if not properly stored in a protected environment. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an oral hygiene product storage system that includes a product holding structure, a transparent holding structure cover and a toothpaste tube roller member.